Purified love
by happychild13
Summary: Kagome feel betrayed by Inuyasha after seeing him with Kikyo so she runs away from the sight she sees between the two and finds herself lost in a forest but she is not alone... Naraku/Kagome PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY
1. Betrayed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ;-;**_

 _ **A/N: OK so this is meh first time writing a fanfic and so like don't throw yoh fruit at the end of this chapter. -hides behind a wall- please don't ;-;**_

The tears flowed freely from Kagome's eyes when she saw the two together. That day had been a normal day even though Inuyasha was anxious for some reason and now she knew why. He had been anxious for Kagome to leave so he could go and see… Kikyo. She had followed him after he left in the dark of night into the thick forest. He seemed happy that Kikyo was there waiting for him and he swiftly brought her into an embrace the kind that only lovers would share. Kagome had just stood there unmoving with a numb feeling in her chest as she watched the lovers reunite after so long. She felt as she didn't belong here in the feudal era which technically she didn't. She knew the only reason she was here was because of the jewel, the very same jewel she accidentally shattered, and now she had no purpose here she knew Inuyasha and the others could handle finding the jewel shards without her especially if they had Kikyo, so she quickly turned around from the two lovebirds and ran.

Kagome didn't know how far she ran, but she ran and she ran fast. She turned her head both directions only to see the depths of the forest around her, not knowing what way to go she decided to take a break and stop. When she did this all the sadness she had pent up inside of her was released and she broke down, and with every tear and gasp for breath she shook. "This is my fault" she cried out "all my fault." She repeated over and over again for what seemed endless and finally she screamed and screamed loud oh so very loud. So loud the birds flew out of the trees and the forest animals scattered away from the source of the noise. So loud that many people could hear her and one very special person heard her… one who would change her life here in the feudal era forever whether it was for the better… or for the worse.

Naraku~~~

His day couldn't get any better he thought as he looked down at the young Miko crying and screaming in distress. First Kagura tries to steal her heart back… AGAIN, causing him to have to punish her thoroughly. He smiled such a sadistic smile as he remembering her screams and pleas to him as he beat her to a bloody pulp. Even with her demon regenerating abilities it was going to take her a while to recover, she'll probably hide her face behind that fan of hers now until she recovers fully he thought to himself as his smile slowly grew bigger. Now he has a chance to capture the young Miko as she stands. Well, he thought better for her to stand while she can because when I'm done she may not be able to use her legs for a while. All of these thoughts he was having made him laugh, a laugh of pleasure of what he knew what was to come.

 **A/N -still hiding behind a wall, head pokes out- ok so this is the first chap and don't kill me please ;-; please review plz i will do anything**


	2. shoot and miss

_**A/N ok so i'm writing this in the same day and like babes I love you (even do i has no babes ;-;) anyways no fruit ok ;-; also my friend said the end of my last chap sounded kinky xD its not supposed to beh tho**_

 _ **Kagome~~~**_

Even through her cries she heard the laugh and it scared her, her hairs had stood up on the back of her neck and her face paled. She knew that laugh from anywhere it was Naraku. She quickly scanned the area around her and tried to sense any jewel shards near her, and she was correct, she had sensed a large amount of tainted shards near her. Actually so near she was surprised she didn't sense it earlier. I need to take control of my emotions she thought they have to be getting in the way of my shard sensing abilities, well no matter I have to get away fast before Naraku attacks me or worse she gulped as she thought of this possibility capture me.

She turned to get out fast of her situation, but it was to no avail as Naraku swiftly got down from his hiding spot and had grabbed her arm. "where do you think you're going?" he asked her. "Ummm somewhere you know, away from here!" she replied to him as she tried to tug her arm away from his grip. "Well, then that's too bad because see here's the thing, YOU need to come with me whether it's the easy way or the hard way." He gritted the last few words from his teeth as he tightened his grip on her arm causing her to whimper from the pain. Kagome, as she was, was not going to give up and go with him. Who KNOWS what he could do to her! She thought to herself. She mustered up some strength, careful not to use all of it as she may need it later, and kneed Naraku were she knew it would hurt the most. This caused him pain, she knew that because his grip loosened on her giving her time to slip out from his grasp and run the opposite way.

Naraku~~~

Damn that girl he thought as she ran the opposite direction of him. He let her have a head start as he knew he would have no trouble easily catching up with her, she used much of her energy crying as much as she did. After she had gotten a good half a mile ahead of him he started to follow her, hidden in the trees. He easily caught up to her without her noticing and that he thought with a smug grin is why she will be so easily captured. He began to descend upon her but without him realizing it she had pulled an arrow out and had aimed it at him, aimed, and shot. Of course as usual the young Miko's aim wasn't the best and she had missed, though she did nick his baboon cloak, causing it to rip a little.

"Shit" he heard the young Miko whisper as she missed her one and only shot at him. She backed up slowly, as he walked towards her, and she tripped over a rock causing her to land in a small lake. He laughed as he watched her fall in with a loud splash.

Kagome~~~

She heard him laugh at her and that angered her greatly, HOW DARE HE! she thought as she glared daggers into him. She knew he could feel the stares she was giving him and when he only raised his eyebrows at her it angered her even more! She quickly got up from the small lake and stormed to him angry and determined to make him pay for embarrassing her, which not surprisingly, caused her to get even more embarrassed.

Naraku~~~

He only stared at the young Miko as she stormed to him, obviously angry at him for embarrassing her. Of course the thing that the young Miko didn't know yet, which he was going to use to his advantage, was that the water made her white blouse quite see through to him and anyone who could possibly be watching them. When she was close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to gently caress the side of her face. "Oh, is this an offer for me?" he teased her. Kagome looked confused and started to say "What do you mea…" until she looked down and he knew she finally saw what he saw as her eyes widened shock. "YOU HENTAI" she screamed, "I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL BUT TO GO THIS FAR.." she rambled on as he took this opportunity to inject a poison into her neck that caused her to rambling and abruptly fall asleep.

 _ **A/N its done finally (talking bout dis chap) Batman I hope your happy xD**_


	3. Kikyo!

_**A/N here I go again making a new chapter hoping for peeps to review so until then this chapter and any OTHER chapters are dedicated to batman, so please REVIEW love ya unknown peeps -blows kisses-**_

Naraku~~~

There's nothing more he would like to do than go back to his castle and imprison her for good, but that was difficult for one to do when a certain older Miko decided to attack him. Of course, he didn't know she was there until an arrow flew by his head and he could sense the maiden, and, of course, he saw the same look of determination and hatred on her face as he carried kagome slung over his shoulder. He sighed and looked at Kikyo wondering what would cause her to fight for the young Miko so seeing as she stole the love she had from her. (Naraku knew the whole time why Kagome was crying.) So with a flick of his finger a swarm of his special bees and miasma followed Kikyo, he used his miasma to suffocate her causing her to stop breathing as he left the bees to attack her. Who knew a dead corpse could still breathe he thought to himself.

Naraku looked at the young Miko slung over his shoulder and shook his head, who knew such a small girl would cause so much trouble for him? And he knew that there was more trouble to come his way because of the girl who could sense and purify shards just as the other one (he's talking about Kikyo when he refers to the other one.) He sighed once more and it seemed all he ever did now was sigh, and soon he thought looking at Kagome I'll have other things to do than sigh. Ideas were swarming into his head on how he could torture the young girl- he could kill her friends in front of her, or the small demon she calls her son, or he could put her under a daze and have her kill everyone she loved. An evil smile slithered across his face like a snake but it soon disappeared as an image he refused to accept appeared into his mind. And that image was Kagome destroying him in ways he thought were not possible. He shook his head in refusal and stared at the girl still wondering how to punish her for even letting that image get into his mind.

 _ **A/N: ok i'm tired its 11 something PM i have school… so this chapter was shorter than usual seeing on how all my chapters are short ;=; don't hate meh**_


	4. Memories

_**A/N: Same night bruhs! review plzzzz and i will kiss chu 3333 (me trying to bribe people to review) unless it's you batman I won't kiss u! Anyways here we go again!**_

Naraku~~~

He woke up knowing a great deal more about the young Miko, but the strangest thing was, he didn't know how he knew about her as much as he did. He had a headache and summoned Kagura to his aid. Her face was still badly bruised from when he punished her and that brought him a small sliver of enjoyment. "Yes, Naraku?" she asked him. "Bring me the herb that cures headaches." he demanded of her. She rose her eyebrows and left to get him what he wanted. She later came back with it in tea form, handing it to him and leaving the room as he swallowed it down. He soon felt more energized and left to see how horrible the young Miko's state was after a night in his castle.

When he entered her cell he was surprised to see her in such a good mood. There was even a SMILE on her face. All of that angered him and made him determined to ruin her as best as he could. Hmmmmm Naraku thought in his head as he was trying to find a way to punish her but was soon interrupted by the same voice from yesterday. 'How- no why would you try to hurt such a pure soul?' The voice had asked him. LEAVE ME ALONE! Naraku shouted at the voice trying to mute it from his mind but sadly for him it didn't work. 'I will not! Not until you realize what you are trying to do is cruel and harmful to the world ' Hmph Naraku thought and what gives you the right to say that when you were just as cruel as I am now, am I not right O…

Kagome~~~

She didn't notice the angry feelings that Naraku was radiating out towards her, for she was too busy taking the mysterious voice's advice and was cleaning her cell. The voice made a point Kagome thought I mean I am staying here for a while, might as well make it as easy as I can for myself. So when Naraku had grabbed her hand and spun her around to look at him and asked what she was doing she answered exactly what she was thinking. "I'm only cleaning up a bit to make it easier for me." That response got an angry reaction from Naraku. "And why do YOU get it easier for yourself? You are of course just a PRISONER!" he screamed at her. "Well it's not like I'm not going to be here for a long time" she replied sarcastically "I might as well try to get as comfortable as I can until I'm set free!" she told him. He glared at her and then a malicious grin spread across his face and he said, "who said you were ever going to leave?" after hearing those words her face paled and she was worried. "What do you mean?" she asked frantically "I have to leave here I NEED to! I have family and they don't even know what's happened to me!" she said holding back tears. He started to leave her cell only stopping once turning he said "You worry that your family worries about you and that you may never leave, but take my word you will leave one day, but I can't promise you'll be alive when you leave." He left and she knew that she should worry for her life and broke into tears.

Naraku~~~

Hearing her sobs made him happy. Knowing that the severe pain and loneliness she was experiencing was because of him, made him happy. 'What your doing isn't right Naraku and I know deep down that you know that as well' Naraku frowned at the voice. If what he was doing was so wrong then why did it make him feel so good?

Kagome~~~

Oh mother, how I miss you so! Kagome missed the nights her mother and she spent. How her mother comforted her in her times of need and how her mother told her the words of encouragement she needed to hear when she was struggling to deal with her emotions. She wondered what her mother was feeling right now. Is she missing me? Is she cooking food for everyone at home? These feelings made her so distressed all she could do to help herself was slip back into memories of the past- memories of her and Inuyasha.

~~~~~Memory Zone~~~~~

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. She was in love and she knew it, she felt it in her very bones that they were meant to be together. Her imagination took over and she imagined of such wonderful things. She imagined that Naraku was destroyed and the jewel was together again. She imagined that Inuyasha and she were together and that they were mates and had beautiful children together. She couldn't help to imagine that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on better terms if not friendly terms. She didn't realize that she was still staring at Inuyasha with a smile on her face, which he noticed her, and she didn't notice that Inuyasha gave her a smile back and came to sit with her. Sliding an arm around her, Inuyasha had taken Kagome out of her imagination and brought her mind back to him. Kagome was surprised when she noticed that Inuyasha was next to her and had his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and rest her head against his chest, and they just sat there together in silence that they both savored.

Reality~~~~~

Mysterious voice~~~

He sat there worried for the young girl. She can't just keep going to her memories to keep her from the reality that she was in. I need to pull her out of her memories he thought before they become her undoing. He called her name over and over. "Kagome…. kagome...kagome." and not once did she hear him, this caused him to frown and he mustered all of the power he had saved up and finally yelled for her. "KAGOME ANSWER ME" he watched with a smile as the young Miko's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, her eyes widening in shock as this was the first time she saw his apparition. "H-ho.. how did you get here?!" she asked in shock before she fainted into a clump on the floor. He smiled softly as he sat next to her, softly running his hand and the side of her lovely face. I promise I would always protect you Kagome and that I will he thought before he disappeared from that realm.

 _ **A/N: Phew I finally got this chapter finished. I tried making it long for you peeps ;-; and now my hand hurts from typing. So PLEASSE give meh a review is all I asks of chu all ok? Anyways i forgot what I was going to say ._. Wait no now I remember! How does it feel to not know who the mysterious voice is even though Naraku almost said his name? LOL also I just type as ideas come to meh so don't hate me for misspelling and confusing thoughts.**_


	5. The threat

_**A/N: so it's still the SAME night that I am writing this. I hope to finish two more chapters after this one so i'll try to include at least one long chapter. The other's will most likely be shorter. ANYWAYS plz review!**_

Naraku~~~

He felt everything the voice felt, he knew that now as the voice had yelled at him to check on the young miko. He also knew because when he barged into the cell and saw the young miko laying there breathing hard, he felt a pang of worry for the girl. _Damn you_ thought Naraku to the strange voice. _Well not strange or mysterious as I know who it is! And_ thought Naraku _if I know who the voice is, I can also find the means to destroy the voice._ A smile spread across his face as he knew he still had control on the situation over all. He looked at the small girl and sighed. _It's no use fighting off the voice now as I can't destroy it until I find how it's regaining powers._ He went and picked up the young miko after releasing her from her restraints. He continued to walk out of the cell when, suddenly, the young miko curled her fingers around his robes as she snuggled against him. He looked at the girl in wonder. _How could a girl allow herself to be so vulnerable in the arms in the enemy, even if unconscious?_ He shook his head as he brought the young girl into his room and layed her unto the bed, leaving her there as he went to spend some time in his feeding room.

Kagome~~~

Once more she woke up in an unfamiliar room. _How many times is this going to happen to me?_ She asked herself silently and sighed. She started to slide off over the bed. When she landed on her feet she winced and rubbed her ankle. _What happened to me?_ She wondered. _Well_ she said looking around _before I decide to do anything else I should probably look around and try to find some clues to as where I could be._ First she looked under the bed mattress, knowing that many people hid stuff under there, and when she found nothing she went on searching the drawers, closet, and even in the shoes she found. Of course being the type of person she is, she didn't notice when Naraku entered the room, and to anyone who could be observing the two, it was obvious of the rape Naraku showed when he returned to find his room in shackles.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice behind Kagome had asked, not even trying to hide the anger that was seething from every word of the sentence that was spoken. She turned around to find an enraged Naraku staring back at her. "Ummm looking for clues." she replied quietly. "And clues to what I may ask?" asked the man. "Well clues to where I was exactly." she said looking down at her feet, somehow ashamed as to doing this action. _Why am I behaving this way?_ She asked herself confused. Naraku, even after being answered, was not happy to what the girl had done and thought that the girl needed to be punished. Kagome watched as he charged towards her, to afraid to do anything, Kagome had just stood there. He then proceeded to grab her and push her into the wall. Kagome was frightened and knew not what was going to happen. _Oh no,_ she thought shaking _what's going to happen to me?_ ' _relax'_ the voice said ' _he won't do anything i'll make sure of it.'_

Naraku~~~

He was angry with the girl. She needed to be punished thoroughly- he knew that. While he couldn't do to her what he did to Kagura because he knew that the fragile body of a human could not handle it, but then again he could as long as he was careful not to kill her. _This is going to be fun_ he thought. He raised his hand as if to hit her and yet something had stopped him. It was as if an invisible force had grabbed his hand and was not allowing him to do as he pleased. He fought back of course _NOTHING_ he thought _NOTHING will hold me back so I can't do as I please! No, I will not let it happen not again._ He tugged his arm away from the invisible force as an attempt to free his arm. ' _Naraku you will not, I repeat will not, harm this girl for only being curious to as were she was!' SCREW OFF_ replied Naraku to the voice _no one can stop me and especially not you will be able to stop me! Not again I will not let it happen. 'Naraku what you doing is wrong, leave the girl off with a warning for what could happen if she messes up again'_ said the voice trying to negotiate with Naraku. _Fine_ sneered Naraku as he lowered his hand and whispered the words of a warning into the young miko's ear. ' _Ok good, now leave the room Naraku and let the girl repent for what she did wrong to you.'_ And Naraku did as he was told and left the room.

Kagome~~~

As she watched Naraku leave the room she quietly whispered to the voice. She whispered many thank you's to it for protecting her from the wrath of Naraku. She thanked it for being there for her when she was lonely. She thanked it for listening to her. She knew that the voice had did as it promised to do because of the way Naraku's hand froze in mid air as if another was holding him back. She knew the voice had gotten Naraku to back down from the decision to hurt her. She only hoped that the voice was able to protect her from Naraku in the future because she knew the warning that Naraku had whispered into her ear was one of the only things he's said to her that caused her to truly fear for her life because he knew that the warning was actually a whispered promise to her. She slowly slid down the wall and curling into a ball she started to cry. It was a painful cry as it was painful for anyone to hear. This cry was far worse then one she's ever cried before. This was a cry of pain. Not only was the cry for physical pain, but for emotional as well.

 _ **A/N: ok so I'm extremely tired so I won't be able to write more. I'm sorry but goodnight peeps! -gives everyone a goodnight kiss- Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Onigumo

_**A/N: Yes Naraku is a sociopath hurray -extremely sarcastic- Anyways he's sadistic! And yes there will be romance it's just I think it's too early for romance but oh well. -sighs-**_

Naraku~~~

The voice was still talking to him. 'She's probably hungry right now Naraku' It had said 'You should bring her some food or better yet, eat food together.' And why should I do that? Naraku had asked the voice. 'She's correct you know. She is going to be here a while and it's no use locking her in a cell.' Are you suggesting I let her out? Naraku asked. 'Only if you want to, what I'm suggesting is take it one step at a time.' Replied the voice. Naraku sighed and did what the voice had asked of him. He went to get Kagome to eat food.

Kagome~~~

I'm so hungry She thought. She turned towards the door and started turning the knob. What am I doing? It's highly unlikely that the door is unlocked She thought to herself, and yet the door opened. She looked forward and saw Naraku standing there watching her. A few minutes passed before either of them had done anything, besides stand there. Finally, Naraku handed her a kimono. She had looked at the kimono and asked what it was for. "What do you think it's for?" He replied to her "You need to change your clothes, you smell horrible." He continued to say wrinkling his nose. Kagome knew different, though, one does not just hand another an expensive looking kimono because they smelled. She just sighed and told him to get out.

Kagome watched as Naraku had left the room shutting the door behind him. She used her Miko power to try to sense where he was by sensing his jewels. He was right outside the room. I wonder what he's up to she thought. Sighing she started to observe the kimono. It was beautiful, it was a dark purple and had black and white flowers decorating it. She quickly put it on excited to try on something so beautiful. She finished putting it on and opened the door to the ever patient Naraku. "Follow me." he ordered her as he grabbed her arm and took her with him. "No need to follow you if you're just going to drag me with you." she teased him. Naraku had only looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Why did I tease him like that? She asked herself. He kidnapped me! I shouldn't be teasing him! she silently scolded herself.

Naraku~~~

He quickly brought (dragged) her to a small room with a table in it. "Take a seat" he ordered the young Miko as he waved at a chair. He watched the young Miko take a seat and then as she looked around, sat himself at the opposite end of the table. "What are we doing here?" Kagome had asked. Naraku did not answer as Kana had entered the room with two plates of food. She set them down in front of the two people at the table and silently left just as quickly as she had entered the room. Naraku began to eat as the young Miko stared at the food before her. It was minutes before she spoke up asking him a question.

"Am I allowed to eat?" she asked. "If you weren't allowed to eat I may as well have killed you when I had the chance wouldn't I?" He replied. "I don't understand," she asked wrinkling her face in confusion. "I mean if you weren't allowed to eat there wouldn't be a point to keeping you alive, because you would die without it anyways." "Oh," she said looking down in embarrassment. She picked up her silverware (ain't gonna be chopsticks) and started to eat. Naraku stared at her face as he sensed her emotions from depressed to happy. Who gets that happy over food? He asked himself silently. "Did you get that trait from being with that hanyou for so long?" He had asked her.

Kagome~~~

What did he just say? "wh-what..?" she asked. "Did you get to be so happy for food after spending all time with him?" he asked her once more. "I-I don't know m-maybe…" She replied. He didn't say anything after that so they both just ate in silence. He finished his food before her so she just ate in an awkward fashion as Naraku watched her eat. She quickly finished and got up to leave the room and so did Naraku. As she was walking she tripped, over nothing but air, and started to fall to the floor. She closed her eyes for the impact but instead she felt a hand slid around her waist and hold her from falling down. She was pulled up and was pressed close to something. She opened her eyes to see that Naraku had pulled her close into his chest. Wha-?

Naraku~~~

Damn you Onigumo! Screamed Naraku in his mind. Naraku was trapped within his body, the body he shared with Onigumo. Onigumo had taken control and was now trapping the young Miko in an embrace. The young Miko of course didn't know what was happening and was very surprised. All Naraku could do was be forced to witness Kagome and Onigumo together, from an outside view of his body. This is strange, it's as if I'm out of my body… or in Onigumo's spiritual body is all he could think in his mind.

 _ **A/N: Ok so i'm in the library with a special friend writing this! She is gonna be my beta reading from now on… if she can keep up with all the chapters I send her. Anyways I know this chapter is shorter than usual so gomenasai! Also another person's thoughts/ actions are going to be added and it's Onigumo's! He was the strange voice. Also I may add Inuyasha's thoughts and actions. Who knows, so tell me what you think! Review! Bye peeps -twirls out of room in dramatic exit-**_


	7. Her feelings

_**A/N: Sup, same day still! JK it's 12:44 so technically it's a new day anyways OH SHIT I forgot to observe the moon tonight XD thank you for the reviews! Keep them comin! I devour them faster then I devour deh bootay. (am i kidding? who knows)**_

Onigumo~~~

Finally… I can finally have her as my own again. Onigumo thought. He stood there holding Kagome in his arms close to his chest. He breathed in her scent and shuddered in pleasure at it. It has been years since he was strong enough to take control of his and Naraku's body and he was not going to give this opportunity for the world. He had the young miko within his grasp now and he wasn't giving up so easy. No matter how hard Naraku tried to regain control Onigumo kept it from him. He turned Kagome around to face him and when he did he knew she saw right through Naraku's appearance and saw him. Her eye's widened as she recognized him and she whispered his name.

"Say it again my love." he whispered into her ear. "S-say what..?" she asked. "Say my name again," Naraku replied, "please." "O-onigumo…." she quietly said to him. "How are you here? Where did Naraku go?" she asked in wonder "How is it possible you are here.. a-as him?!" she had burst out. "My love, you needn't worry! He's not in control as of now, though I can't promise it will stay that way…" he informed her. "It can finally be the two of us once more! No stupid hanyou to get in my way!" he breathed. "Wait, do you mean Inuyasha? No I'm not Kikyo, Onigumo. You need to understand that! I'm not the girl you knew so long ago…" she pointed out rapidly to him. Onigumo was very perplexed at this statement. If she isn't Kikyo then why does she look like her? "Nonsense! You are her, why else would I feel this way about you if you were not her?" She looked at him and he knew she had been told a sentence very similar to the one he said now. "I'm her and yet I'm not," she told him "I'm her reincarnation. I come from a time for ahead from this time." He knew what she was saying and knew that it was very true. This girl wouldn't lie, not to him, not to anyone.

Kagome~~~

It was hard. It was very hard. She knew that slowly she had fallen for the voice and now she knew it was Onigumo. It was even harder to know the fact that he was in love with Kikyo… just as Inuyasha had been. She broke down to tears in Onigumo's arms. "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed. "Every time," she cried out "every time I love it's always in vain!" He quietly comforted her. "Shhh no it isn't." he cooed to her. "What do you mean it isn't? Everyone I have loved so far loves the same women… even you!" Now at this point she was gasping for breath. "No, I love you." he tried to tell her "look into my eyes and know that I speak the truth." He told her, cupping her face, and letting her look into his eyes. Yet her eye's did not meet his. "Even if what you say is true, we could never be together! It's your fault that any of this ever happened… I can't be happy if my friends had to suffer because of us…"

She heard him sigh. "Kagome," he said still looking into her eyes, "I can't promise that they won't hate us, but I can promise that I will try to fix my problems. Just trust me, OK?" She knew she shouldn't fall for these sweet words, but it was too hard not to. They were tempting her with a happy future and she wanted that so badly. He said he would fix it… I know he can do it. She repeated to herself. "OK.." she told him. Directly after she told him those words he collapsed atop of her. She was extremely worried for him, no for both Naraku and Onigumo. Even if Naraku was cruel and vicious if he died, so did Onigumo, and she couldn't have that. Without Onigumo she would be left with nothing and die of heartbreak. She called for anyone to come and help him. Soon after her pleas of help an annoyed Kagura showed up and when she saw the state of Naraku, Kagome saw a smile play on her lips. "What are you doing?!" shrieked Kagome. "HE NEEDS HELP DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Kagura scoffed at the young Miko but did as she asked, for if Naraku awakened as he was he would take his anger out on her. Kagome stood up as Kagura picked up Naraku and started to carry him to his room. Kagome followed worried for Naraku.

Kagome stood there and watched as Naraku was placed on his bed and breathed heavily. "Get out" Kagome had ordered of Kagura. Kagura only stared at the girl and with an evil grin, and left the room. Kagome didn't let her guard down until Kagura had left and when she did, she let out a sigh and sat next to the unconscious Naraku on his bed. She leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips. She quickly pulled her face away and blushed a dark red at what she had just done. T-that was me first kiss… she thought to herself. She went to get up off the bed, but a hand had wrapped around her wrist, and a half awake Naraku looked at her with such a vulnerable look in his eyes as he pleaded with her not to go in a soft voice. Taken aback but happy she did what she was asked and laid next to him. "I would never leave you not for the world" she told the now asleep Naraku, and she meant it. Somehow she had fallen in love with both Naraku and Onigumo even if she didn't know it yet herself. Falling into sleep Kagome took one last glance at Naraku and smiled, then everything around her went black.

 _ **A/N: ok so maybe I was a little late writing this so gomenasai. Anyways I got extremely lazy in finishing this chapter but as I promised I will have a new chap everyday, even if it was a little hard typing as I was half dancing to me music. LOVE YA! Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Naraku

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha**_

 _ **A/N: sorry for the late updates ;-; Batman must be rubbing off on me! Anyways me life is busy rn so updates may be late from now on, SORRY! Also what does contiiiii contiiii mean? Don't judge me for not knowingXD**_

Naraku~~~

He woke up holding the young Miko in his arms. What in the world happened? He questioned himself. He could only remember what happened when Onigumo took over his body but as soon as he realized what happened and why he wasn't in his own body, he blacked out. He couldn't recall anything that happened after that. Staring at the girl, he hoped there was no intimacy between Onigumo and her, it would be embarrassing to be known as the half demon who let someone take over his body AND sleep with a human girl. His enemy nonetheless!

He went to get up but something was holding him there. He couldn't figure if it was the Miko holding on him, or Onigumo, or even… his own desires. No, that can't be. He told himself I would never desire for a human… never again. He laid next to the girl and allowed her to continue to sleep as he relaxed. This is like Kikyo all over again! He sighed. Sometimes without trying to he would slip into the past when he was human, he didn't know if this was Onigumo trying to take over or his mind weakening. He hated going back into his memories. There he was weak and had no power whats so ever. No matter how hard he tried to regain his footing in the world of dreams, he was always knocked right back down, even if he was stronger than the human he had been before.

He was cruel normally and the memories made him to become more cruel. He hated the fact that simple memories would bring him to be so so… human. He wasn't human anymore, so why did he still have human emotions like this? He was supposed to be rid of all those emotions. They had promised him that small promise. Demons always lie, he knew that, so why did he take that chance as a human and trust them? Sometimes he felt as if he were more human now than he was then.

He tried his hardest to hide his emotions, to erase them but to no avail did his attempts ever succeed. He felt emotions now just as clear as he had then. When he was a newer demon the older demons would sense that and try to take advantage of him for that reason. Fighting off them is what taught him to absorb other demons and use their powers as his own. After he had found out that secret he would often go out looking for fights to give him the chance to absorb his opponents and gain strength. Soon he was feared by even the most powerful demons, though, some demons never have showed a sign of fear from him. Sesshomaru… Naraku hated Sesshomaru, he was the hanyous brother and never showed signs of fear to Naraku. He was always headstrong against him and often came to Naraku looking to pick a fight even if the fights always ended in a draw.

In a way this was the friendliest relationship he had with anyone… well almost anyone. He looked down at the young Miko sleeping in his arms, and it was as if his arm had moved by it's own accord, started to run through her hair. It was silky smooth and felt slick between his fingers. He realized he hadn't once gotten a good look at the Miko, and he meant a really good look at her. He stared at her face. He counted her thick lashes that protected the entrance to her eyes. Hmmm he thought I will have to look at her eyes later. Suddenly a great urge had hit him and he wanted to know what the young Miko looked like, he wanted to know what she felt like, he wanted to know who she was. He ran his hand down her face. He felt her cheekbones, jawline, and felt how smooth her skin was. It was one of the softest things he had felt and it glowed softly like honey. He took his time observing every little imperfection on her face and yet to him, her imperfections made her perfect. Every little freckle or blemish made her who she was. She was the protector of the Shikon jewel, she was a Miko, and very soon he thought she will be mine.

 _ **Disclaimer (once more): I do not own Inuyasha. Also I realize i've been lazy writing my disclaimer so PLEASE remind me in the reviews or something.**_

 _ **A/N: I'm stressed usually and like this was a shorter chapter than usual so i'm sorry about that! You all still realize I love you right? While there are a few reasons i'm not writing much is because i'm worried about my dad. He had to go to the hospital recently and i'm worried because he had quite a medical history so i'm worried his brain tumor came back. So for me this is a serious reason to worry. ANYWAYS I LUV U ALL AND ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEW! =D**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha**_

 _ **A/N: sorry for the late updates ;-; Batman must be rubbing off on me! Anyways me life is busy rn so updates may be late from now on, SORRY! Also what does contiiiii contiiii mean? Don't judge me for not knowingXD**_

Naraku~~~

He woke up holding the young Miko in his arms. What in the world happened? He questioned himself. He could only remember what happened when Onigumo took over his body but as soon as he realized what happened and why he wasn't in his own body, he blacked out. He couldn't recall anything that happened after that. Staring at the girl, he hoped there was no intimacy between Onigumo and her, it would be embarrassing to be known as the half demon who let someone take over his body AND sleep with a human girl. His enemy nonetheless!

He went to get up but something was holding him there. He couldn't figure if it was the Miko holding on him, or Onigumo, or even… his own desires. No, that can't be. He told himself I would never desire for a human… never again. He laid next to the girl and allowed her to continue to sleep as he relaxed. This is like Kikyo all over again! He sighed. Sometimes without trying to he would slip into the past when he was human, he didn't know if this was Onigumo trying to take over or his mind weakening. He hated going back into his memories. There he was weak and had no power whats so ever. No matter how hard he tried to regain his footing in the world of dreams, he was always knocked right back down, even if he was stronger than the human he had been before.

He was cruel normally and the memories made him to become more cruel. He hated the fact that simple memories would bring him to be so so… human. He wasn't human anymore, so why did he still have human emotions like this? He was supposed to be rid of all those emotions. They had promised him that small promise. Demons always lie, he knew that, so why did he take that chance as a human and trust them? Sometimes he felt as if he were more human now than he was then.

He tried his hardest to hide his emotions, to erase them but to no avail did his attempts ever succeed. He felt emotions now just as clear as he had then. When he was a newer demon the older demons would sense that and try to take advantage of him for that reason. Fighting off them is what taught him to absorb other demons and use their powers as his own. After he had found out that secret he would often go out looking for fights to give him the chance to absorb his opponents and gain strength. Soon he was feared by even the most powerful demons, though, some demons never have showed a sign of fear from him. Sesshomaru… Naraku hated Sesshomaru, he was the hanyous brother and never showed signs of fear to Naraku. He was always headstrong against him and often came to Naraku looking to pick a fight even if the fights always ended in a draw.

In a way this was the friendliest relationship he had with anyone… well almost anyone. He looked down at the young Miko sleeping in his arms, and it was as if his arm had moved by it's own accord, started to run through her hair. It was silky smooth and felt slick between his fingers. He realized he hadn't once gotten a good look at the Miko, and he meant a really good look at her. He stared at her face. He counted her thick lashes that protected the entrance to her eyes. Hmmm he thought I will have to look at her eyes later. Suddenly a great urge had hit him and he wanted to know what the young Miko looked like, he wanted to know what she felt like, he wanted to know who she was. He ran his hand down her face. He felt her cheekbones, jawline, and felt how smooth her skin was. It was one of the softest things he had felt and it glowed softly like honey. He took his time observing every little imperfection on her face and yet to him, her imperfections made her perfect. Every little freckle or blemish made her who she was. She was the protector of the Shikon jewel, she was a Miko, and very soon he thought she will be mine.

 _ **Disclaimer (once more): I do not own Inuyasha. Also I realize i've been lazy writing my disclaimer so PLEASE remind me in the reviews or something.**_

 _ **A/N: I'm stressed usually and like this was a shorter chapter than usual so i'm sorry about that! You all still realize I love you right? While there are a few reasons i'm not writing much is because i'm worried about my dad. He had to go to the hospital recently and i'm worried because he had quite a medical history so i'm worried his brain tumor came back. So for me this is a serious reason to worry. ANYWAYS I LUV U ALL AND ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEW! =D**_


	10. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am back! I have been writing a fiction story on fictionpress if any of you want to read it it's called 'Flames Hot Touch' I'm in science class rn, but I don't feel like working on a webquest so i'm listening to Muse dead inside and writing this. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Naraku~~~**_

 _ **It's been weeks since Kagome had her… nightmare. She still won't tell him anything but that's okay, though he still worries about her often, like now. Naraku was deep in thought at the moment and didn't notice when Kagome called his name repeatedly. "Naraku!" she finally shouted his name in his ear nonetheless. He looked up at her annoyed, "What?" he asked her. Kagome looked hurt the way he snapped at her, "i'm sorry for bothering you," she said softly looking at the floor. He realized he had snapped at her and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I was thinking," he said, which of course, captured Kagome's interest. "What were you thinking about?" she curiously asked him. "You" he quietly responded, making her blush. "Good thoughts or bad thoughts?" she asked him making the last part a little more seductive. He looked at her and smiled, "You'll find out later" he told her. She fake pouted, "Why not now?" she asked. He shook his head and laughed. "Enough!" he said through his laughter.**_

 _ **Kagome~~~**_

 _ **She couldn't stop smiling. This was one of those moments in which Naraku was happy, gentle, more… human. She loved him the way he was, but these moments were her favorite. Maybe it was the fact that he was more human like her or maybe it was the fact that he showed more emotion than he usually does.**_

" _ **I was just wondering what we should have for lunch," she said, "and I wanted to have your opinion before I asked Kagura to prepare the food." It was true, she was hungry and wanted to eat lunch with him for once. "That is.. if you want to eat lunch today." She said softly. Naraku looked up at her, his face hardening into his more… unfriendly self. She loved him both ways, don't get her wrong.**_

 _ **Naraku~~~**_

 _ **He and Kagome ate together with smiles on their faces and laughter in the air. He very much liked moments like these, even though he hated to admit it. I sat there staring at the young human as she devoured her food. It was to be predicted she would though, he chose her favourite meal to eat together. He liked to please her in these small ways and he could tell she liked it.**_

 _ **He felt a presence behind him that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. No one but Onigumo. His breathing changed, but it was only a slight change. He didn't want Kagome to notice and become worried. He looked at her worriedly, but thankfully she didn't feel the presence of Onigumo. 'He wasn't this strong a little while ago…' Naraku worriedly thought to himself. 'What in the hell is he doing to get this level of power in such a short period of time?' This is troubling.**_

 _ **He called for Kagura and Kanna. At this point Kagome was worried, but he didn't want her to know the truth. He faked a smile and he's sure she could tell, but she didn't press the issue. He motioned Kagome to leave the room into her room so he could talk to his servants. "Kanna, Kagura, listen we have a problem," He began, "Onigumo is regaining his power fast, we cannot let him succeed."**_

 _ **The girls understood right away what they must do and so they set out to do it. Searching for any demons in any room, any supernatural thing that may be giving Onigumo the strength he has gained in such a short time. They searched for the source with the goal of elimination no matter the outcome.**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry for how long this is taking me. I have become lazy ;-; I will try to be better at updating in the future. Also, I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter and bad grammar. LOVE YA ALL!**_


End file.
